bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshihiro Harumasa
Yoshihiro Harumasa (義弘春マサ,'' Harumasa Yoshihiro Bijou no Naga juuichi Lit: Devil Fighter'') is the eleventh Bijounaga created by Docotor Nanbu Harumasa, he being the first pure Bijounaga created without the use of a human body. Created for complete inorganic material, given the name Yoshihiro Harumasa being adopted as his son by the doctor. Often going by his number Bijounaga number 11 (ナガビジュー十一,'' Bijou no Naga juuichi), working under The Doctor for his own plans. Appearance Yoshihiro as been depicted as a very fat and stout man, an extremely pale figure. Due to the fact that he is one of the first successful Bijounaga created he does have defects in his appearance and in his speech. He talks in a high pitched childish voice, with his appearance is due to the fact that he is extremely pale. Always having an extremely serious look on his face, which many think of him as a very cruel one. The strangest feature is his eye, his eye are much larger than a normal Bijounaga’s eyes. Often commented on his baby face as well, suggesting that he has a very young appearance. He does have a set of red gems in the palms of his hands, much like the Doctors. It is believed that they are for taking and firing energy from his body into the air. But has not been confirmed yet, it has been shown to glow when Yoshihiro is ready to fire an energy blast. His theme of dress is very similar to Doctor Nanbu, he wears a black button up shirt and with yellow sleeves. With yellow vest, tied together with red cords coming down to his mid-stomach. Then wearing a red obi, from his mid-stomach down to his hips. He wears a pair of slick orange Hakama with a vertical stripe pattern, tucked into yellow sleeve like leggings. With of pair of black and white dress shoes, much like the doctor. Yoshihiro wears a black and orange hat to hide his brain as well, but his brain is a complex system of computer chips in cased red dome like glass at the top of his head. Personality Yoshihiro has been depicted as a slow minded individual, but in his single mindedness he is loyal to Doctor Nanbu and his purpose. Yoshihiro talks in a child like voice, which is a defect in his own creation. Along with his appearance, although Yoshihiro has shown to have limited intelligence with his plans. Yoshihiro is typically depicted as an example of a Mindless Killing Machine: extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for the sole purpose of his father’s will. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive", and believes that the only when one fights for one's life on the battlefield, where the strong survive and the weak are crushed. More of a man of action than talk, he disregards strategy and goes right into a fight. Rather a very good personality that can work into the doctor’s favor. Yoshihiro is just one of the many Bijounaga that were created from the Doctor’s madness, in which his purpose is unknown at this time. Although Yoshihiro has often hinted that he lives only to do as the doctors says and orders. The prefect warrior, with no other drive than what he is asked of. Although Yoshihiro can get very angry if someone insults him or gets the upper hand with him, he can get in such a rage that he can miss his chances for an attack. Although Yoshihiro is most of the time seen at the Doctor’s side, so many of the other Bijounaga has called him the dog of the doctor’s. Which will get him angrier, and then the doctor lets him go free. Often when going into a rage Yoshihiro can not stop until there is nothing left of his opponent, he can be as cruel as even the mad man Nanbu. Yoshihiro is also a “suck up” to the doctor, putting his heals together, arms at his side and bowing to the doctor for permission to kill an opponent. Which the doctor will let Yoshihiro do as he pleases, often ending in deadly results. Yoshihiro a very frightful figure as well, with his immense size and strength, he scares opponents who came across him. Along with his defects he can become the stuff of nightmares as the doctor can put it. "More to Come" History Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Infinite Spiritual Power Source: Yoshiro was designed to have an unlimited spiritual power source, which is a small orb within the machine parts of his body.This source is untraceable, because the Bijounaga is able to hide it from even the most skilled tracker. Yoshihiro is able to use his only spiritual power in different ways, mostly projecting it as energy blasts and beams. Yoshihiro’s spiritual power, takes the form of a clear wind like form. Being able to blow away dirty and other small objects, but by increasing it he is able to break down other items through wind aeration. By focusing this into a compacted form, the doctor can make it into a blade like form focusing it on the tip of his fingers. Then by running his fingers through the air he can literally cut away at the land. The aftermath can be seen, often living a great crater in the ground. *'''Immense Strength: Yoshihiro possesses superhuman strength of such a high level, that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower most initial attacks by effortlessly ripping it completely in two. He knocked many shinigami aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall by simply punching. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of anything. *'Enhanced Speed: '''while he is much slower in his movements, his strengths make up for his speed. Although when needed Yoshihiro is able to dodge and deliver a quick blow. Yoshihiro’s speed can match a seated officer’s speed, although since he is much slower he is able to take blows. *'Reishi Absorption': Yoshihiro has the unique ability to absorb reishi from enemy attacks into his mouth. Once absorbed, Yoshihiro can release the reishi into a concentrated attack with a "kiss", in the form of a purple energy blast, which leaves an impact on the ground. Yoshihiro can also use this ability to absorb an enemy's weapon, as was the case with blades. *'Gonzui:' (魂吸, lit. "''Soul Inhalation") is a supplementary technique used by Arrancar to devour as many souls as possible within a large radius to significantly increase their size, power, force, and spiritual energy, while being content from the devouring of souls. Through the complex computer system within each of the Bijounaga units, they have unlimited knowledge of other techniques used by other races. Such as some basic arrancar powers, Yoshihiro is able to take the souls out of humans and charge them into a blast. Firing it from his right hand, it can create alot of damage to others and places. *'Cero:' Yoshihiro has been seen to use cero, often in battle due to the fact that he has Arrancar powers within his memory. He fires a cero from his fingers tips, taking the from of a sickly purple. Along with his energy source, he is able to use cero and unlimited number of tips because of his power source. *'Bala:' Yoshihiro can use Bala as well, they being much more faster than a cero. Yoshihiro can use this much more dangerously being able to deal much more damage at a faster rate. Yoshihiro fires his Bala, by taking a sumo stance with both feet planted firmly on the ground. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Yoshihiro fires a vast number of Bala at the enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in Sumo Wreslting Tsuppari is a thrusting open-handed strike about the upper chest and face, a technique in Sumo. Seisatsu Abilities *'Advanced Senses:' Yoshihiro has shown to have great smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing. His senses are thousands of times of strong than the average human or Shinigami, he is able to compete with even the most skilled tracker. He can be able to hear, smell and see for up to four miles away; with this the Doctor has created a tracking program. In which are build into each of the Bijounaga, which is able to lock onto one of many spiritual power sources. *'Advanced Combat Skills:' Yoshihiro’s combat skills are far more superior than any normal Shimigami’s or other spiritual creature. He is on par with the most skilled users of these skills, he is able to hold their own in a fight. Since the inside and outside of their bodies are created from organic and inorganic materials it is able to give much stronger blows to opponents. *'Advandeced Durilabality: '''Due to the fact that the Doctor created the Bijounaga have a metal body consisting of light weight organic skill and a metal skeleton, they are almost invincible. With this they can able to take attacks and seem nearly unharmed, but this has a weakness as well. If an opponent uses a Kendo strike, putting energy behind it this can break the metal like skin and expose the metal skeleton. Which can cause more damage to said Bijounaga, although most opponent don’t this trick, so it is a rare thing that will happen. *'Superior Intellect: Since they have a computer brain they have far more superior knowledge than even the most evolved minds. Since they have an infinite memory they can remember, know most about an opponent and can store any orders within their mind. Although this does have a weakness as well, like other machines even they can fool. So if opponents figure it out they can trick the Bijounaga. *'''Advanced Communications: Along with their superior intellect, they have a complex system in which other Bijounaga can communicate with each other wirelessly. Through a communicator like channel, in which all of the Bijounaga are intone with Nanbu and other Bijounaga. They can stay connected on movements of others, they can even go so far as coping some techniques and sending it to other Bijounaga that they could use. *'Immortality:' The main and mysterious trait to them is their immortality, due to the fact that they are mostly made from machines they can live forever. But since Yoshihiro is a full inorganic creature he is unaffected by other human sickness such as cold and other diseases. "More to Come" Quotes *''"It is usless to try to run from me, I shall take away all of your energy and add to my own power."'' Trivia *His appearance was inspired by android 19. Category:Bijounaga Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Character